First North Korean Offensive
The First North Korean Offensive, also known as the First Battle of Korea, Battle of Seoul or Invasion of Korea. Was a huge offensive by the North Korea military on South Korea, following China's strike on Japan. The invasion consisted of attacks on Yeongpeong Island, Seoul and Incheon. The huge and sudden attack took the South Korean and American forces by surprise, allowing them to take territory quickly from the DMZ. North Korea would fail to capture Seoul and kill Lee Myung-bak, but managed to capture Yeongpeong and Incheon. China and North Korea would leave the United Nations the next day of the attack, and received several condemnations, aswell as declarations of war. Thus beggining World War III. Prelude Following the 2011 Earthan Revolution, North Korea and China faced harsh protests and that although were crushed, prompting the falling power of the nations. North Korea tested another nuclear weapon, and China enlarged it's military. Receiving sharp criticism from the United Nations. On September 1st, 2016. South Korea and the United States issued a warning to North Korea of joint-drills. North Korea responded by stating that; "If these drills go underway, Korea and the rest of the world will be engulfed in flames. Intimidation will only go so far, and will backfire on the oppressers." The United States and South Korea ignored these claims, and on September 10th, began the drills. War China, a usual nation to call for peaceful solutions to arguments as such, remained quiet, stating only that the drills would be a bad idea. Yet on September 13th, 2016. China struck at Japan. First assaulting the capital with a nuclear strike, then the entire nation with an invasion. The invasion went widely unoticed by many nations, it had not come appearant until North Korea began it's phase. On September 14th, 2016. North Korea bombed and shelled Yeongpeong Island. South Korea responded by shelling North Korea, and launching F-16s to bomb the source of the shellings. Yet 10 minutes later, at the DMZ crossing between the two nations. DPRK soldiers opened fire on American and South Korean soldiers, and shelled the Southern side of the Joint Security Area. Tanks began crossing the border, and Scud missles began being fired at Seoul. Some being intercepted, while some actually hit their targets. 30 minutes into the attack, the Presidents of Korea and the United States, were informed, and moved into secure locations. American President Obama, ordered for the nearby USS George Washington to assit the South Korean military in deflecting the attack. As DPRK torpedo subs pummeled Yeongpeong Island, North Korean MiG-Mi29Ss raged in dogfights with American and South Korean F-16s above Seoul. A sqaudron of F-16s entered Pyongyang airspace and began bombing many government landmarks and buildings, in hopes of killing Kim Jong-il. Yet this was to no avail, as he and his entire family had been moved to Beijing before the operation. As Incheon and Yeongpeong fell, the N Seoul Tower in the capital did aswell. Shelled and bombed countless times by the invading forces. Coincedentally, the Juche tower in Pyongyang was destroyed by bombing runs from F-16s. Orders came in for a nuclear strike on Pyongyang, yet before the order could be done, the DPRK forces retreated back into North Korea and the occupied South Korean territory. Aftermath The battle ended on the 17th of September, after a full retreat of both forces was ordered. Seoul and Incheon were leveled, while Pyongyang suffered severe damage in some areas. During the battle, both China and the DPRK left the United Nations. Both countries recieved sharp condemnation for the attacks, and were declared war upon by countless nations; such as the United Kingdom, Germany, France, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, India, Norway, Sweden and Finland. Ironically, the United States who had participated in the first battle only condemned the attacks, and did not declare war on either nation until much later. Followed By -Invasion of the Russian Far-East -Invasion of Mongolia -Bering Strait Invasion